pancakes
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: at a meeting prussia and canada share pancakes what will happen when prussia shows up at canadas house a few months later yaoi PrussiaxCanada
1. first encounter

"These meetings are so boring." Prussia groaned to his brother as they walked out of the conference room for the lunch break.

"Maybe if you took them seriously, you wouldn't be bored." Ludwig suggested.

"That's bullshit why should the awesome me care?" he retorted

"I don't even know why i bother with you." Germany sighed. "Oh yeah, I'm eating lunch with Italy today, bye." then he left.

"Whatever, I wonder where France and Spain are." Gilbert shrugged and began to look for his two friends. As he walked through the halls a delicious smell caught his attention, tempting him so much that he just had to find its source. He followed it to a room where America stood, dressed oddly, setting a pile of something on the table. "What the hell are those America?"

"I'm Not America!" growled the man as he spun around "And if you had a brain you would no that their pancakes."

'This little shit just fuckin' insulted, who the hell does he think he is?' Prussia sneered to himself "Well if your not America who are you" he queried.

"For the love of God! Does no one pay attention to me? I'm Bloody Canada!" shouted the blonde sitting down at the table, shaking with anger.

"Hey, don't take it personally I never pay attention to anyone at these cursed meetings." Gilbert shrugged "Oh and by the way if you ever insult me again I'll break every bone in your skinny little body

"Um, I'm sorry." Canada said looking down.

"So are you going to give me any of those, uh, pancakes?"

"Do you want some?"

"Are they good?"

"Very." the blonde smiled.

"Okay I'll have some, you'll have to teach me how to eat them." Prussia agreed sitting down next to the other.

"It's really easy." Canada reassured, dropping some pancakes onto a plate for Prussia, then pouring a sticky looking brown liquid onto them "All you do is cut them in pieces and eat them."

"Whats that stuff?" Gilbert asked, eying the liquid wearily.

"Maple syrup." Canada said, forking a piece of pancake into his mouth, then chewed.

"Mien Gott!" exclaimed the silverette "This is amazing!" stuffing more into his mouth.

"I'm glad you like them." Canada beamed. When his plate was cleared, Prussia leaned back in his chair letting out a contented sigh. He was in heaven never had he eaten so good.

"I see you enjoyed them."

"Those were fucking good." he grinned at the smaller man.

"Well the second half of the meeting will be starting soon, we should go." Canada said, checking his watch.

"Damn."

"Well it was nice eating lunch with you Prussia." he smiled again walking out of the room.

"How . . . How do you know my name?" Prussia called running after the other nation, catching up to him quickly.

"Everyone knows your name unlike me your not invisible."

"That's cuz I'm awesome but your not . . ."

"Hey Gil, I knew you were crazy but never thought I'd see you talking to yourself in public." Spain laughed as he walked up, his arm around Romanos shoulder.

"I'm not talking to myself!" Prussia snarled.

"Oh so your talking to Gilbird. Don't you usually take him out of you hair when you do?" Spain teased.

"What are you fuckin' blind I'm talking to Canada."

"Uh, who?" Spain and Romano asked in unison.

"Canada! He's right fuckin' next to me!" snapped the albino, shaking Canada's head.

"Where did he come from?" Romano screamed, jumping behind Spain.

"He's been hear the whole time." Prussia said.

"Hi." Canada muttered.

"That's America." Spain said.

"No I'm Not!" Canada yelled, stomping his foot.

"He's Canada." Gilbert said, holding Canada's face between is thumb and index finger. Turning it so he could stare into his deep blue eyes, making the blonde flush a light pink "He's cuter."

"Wh . . . What!?" Canada squeaked, flushing deeper.

"See what I mean?" Prussia grinned.

"Ah yes." Spain chuckled "Well see you at the meeting." waning as he and Romano walked off hand in hand.

"Stupid Spaniard." Gilbert sighed, looking down at Canada, who just stared up at him eyes wide, mouth agape.

"What?"

"You . . . You called me . . ." Canada fumbled.

"Cute?"

"Yes that." he said averting his blue eyes from Prussia's blood red ones.

"Whats wrong with that?" Gilbert shrugged.

"I think it's wrong to lie." said the blonde.

"You think I'm lying? My dear Canada I never 'lie'." he said pushing Canada against the wall.

"Well, it can't possibly be true." Canada said, beginning to get scared, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Why not?" he asked pushing closer to the younger nation so that their chest's were toughing.

"Cuz I'm a guy and you a guy." Canada blurted out. Raising an eyebrow at this, Prussia started laughing then leaned down and softly kissed Canada on the lips.

"That doesn't mean shit." Gilbert purred "Weren't you paying attention to Spain and Romano?"

"I just thought they were good friends." he mumbled, face redder than a cherry.

"Your so naive, but that's part of what makes you so cute." teased the tall Prussian.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Mathew." America called "There you are, your going to be late if you don't come with me. Come on i know you don't want to miss what i have to say. Oh hello Gilbert, Ludwig's looking for you." he added pulling the small Canadian after him.

"Thanks." Prussia waved, smiling "Lets eat pancakes again someday 'Kay, Canada" letting his smile drop one the brothers had rounded the corner. "Fuck, stupid American. Well guess I should go find west."

* * *

alrighty then what do you all think let me no k so i can make the other chapters even better and if u want to see anyone in here just let me no i have a pairing for everyone ^_^

Review please or Prussia shall attack


	2. angry breakfast

_**DING~DONG~**_

"Coming." Canada called walking out of the kitchen, wonder who it could possibly be at his door. When he opened the door he was tackled hugged by a tall silver haired man with blood red eyes.

"Mathew!" Prussia squeeled "I"ve missed you."

"P . . Prussia what are you doing here?" Mathew asked, shocked to see the man, as he tried to wiggle his way out of the others tight embrace.

"I wanted to see you duh." he said tightening his hug, making the blond wince. '_Why would he want to see me? No one even notices me_.' Canada wondered. "And don't call me Prussia, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me by my name, I know you know it." Prussia smiled his white teeth flashing.

"Why?" Mathew asked, confused.

"Cuz we're friends." Gilbert laughed, loosening his grip on the other, still not letting go, to look around. '_Nice place, totally different from West's place.'_ he noted. "Aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah, so Pru . . ." he stopped as the man narrowed his crimson eyes at him "I mean Gilbert, can you please let go of me?" looking away he smelled the air, to see if the food in the kitchen was burning at all, but it didn't smell like it.

"Aww, why?" the man pouted. '_He should consider himself lucky most people would kill to have me hug them.'_

"Well, if I don't get back to the kitchen my breakfast will burn." _'And thats the last thing I want.'_

"Oh." he said letting go, sliding his hands in to the pockets of his black skinny jeans. His stomach growling loudly at the mention of food. _'Stupid fuckin' stomach making strange noises I cant believe such a sound came from the awesome me.'_

"Do you want some?" Matt giggled, when Gil's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes." the tall albino grinned broadly. _'Maybe I should come here more often he's so much better than that little brother of mine._

"Okay, just make yourself at the home the living rooms in there." he said pointing to the room to their left. "And I'll come get you when its done." the blond smiled sweetly, then walked down the hall into his kitchen.

When Matt had left Gilbert wandered into what Canada said was his living room and flopped down on the sofa. Picking up the T.V. remote he flipped through the channels waiting to be called to breakfast. After a few minutes of waiting a mouthwatering smell floated into the living room from the kitchen, making his stomach growl again. _'Fuck that smells good. I wonder what he's make making.'_ His curiosity, and hunger, lead him off the couch and into the kitchen. Where he leaned against the door frame, watching the small Canadian cook.

Canada stood in front of the stove scrambling eggs, cooking bacon and sausage, and mixing more pancake batter. Prussia smirked at how female the other nation look doing all of this. _'I wonder how people could not notice him all the time.'_ he sighed. Taking his weight off the door way and walked over to the cooking man.

"Smells good." he whispered wrapping his arms around him, making the blond blush. _'Damn he's fun to play with.' _

"Th . . .Thanks." Mathew replied looking down, wondering Gilbert kept hugging him.

"Your welcome." he replied, lifting Mathews chin so that he could see the man's flushing face. He smiled at the smear of flour on the others face "Your so cute."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you are," he chuckled, licking the flour of of Canada's cheek., causing the blush to darken. _'Hmm not bad.'_ Gilbert thought, enjoying the taste.

"I wish you would stop saying that. We both know its not true." Mathew sighed wondering why the albino always treated him like this. Then whimpered as Prussia spun him around so they were face to face, staring him in the eyes.

"Gott, your annoying. If I say your cute your fuckin' cute." Gilbert growled. _'What the hell is up with this kid? He needs to learn how to take a god damn compliment.'_

"Fine." Canada gave up, his blush darkening at Gilbert's closeness. He was so close he could smell him and he smelled hell a good, almost too good.

"Never mind your not cute."

"What? Make up your damn mind will you!" Mathew snapped. _'He is really starting to piss me off. What in the high heaven's is wrong with him.'_

"Your hot!" Prussia teased "Especially when you angry."

"What!" snarled the smaller man, coming to the conclusion that his companion had some serious problems and needed help, lots of it.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You should be angry more." he smirked, this nation was so fun to play with.

"Let go of me you bloody pervert.' Canada demanded, trying with all his might to break free from the iron grip that was holding him, but to no avail.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Gilbert queried, his face darkening, angry sparking in his eyes turning them the color of blood. _'This nobody of a country ha sno right to insult me! I'm gonna have to teach this brat some fuckin' manner's.'_"What did you call me?" he asked again, throwing the small man to the ground, pinning him to the floor before he could scurry away.

"You . . . You heard me." He spat, fighting back his fear. Only to whin in pain when Prussia squeezed his wrist's, looking up his saw a blood lust in his 'friend's' red eyes. Chills reached into his core from a sudden fear of the ex nation. Never had he wished so hard that his brother would come over right then for one of his random visits, than he did now. "Please let go of me." he begged, his resolve fading.

"No." Gilber hissed coldly "I told you the first time, that if you ever insulted me again I would break every single one of your bones." to himself _'I'm going to teach you a lesson. Even if you don't want to learn it.'_

"Wha? B . . . But . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry. Just please, no." Canada trembled, tears streaming from his eyes as he started to sob. Never had he been so scared in his life. Never. _'Dear God, I'm gonna die.'_

* * *

poor mathew im sorry about the ending please dont hurt me it was the best place to end it for cuz the next good break isnt for a while sorry is it just me or is prusia kind of bipolar dont worry i hall explain later please keep reading and reviewing thank you


	3. something new

"Fine." Gilbert spat, letting go. _'Why is that crying face of his so irresistible. I couldn't help but give in. Fuck.'_ standing up he watched as the Blond whipped his tear's away. "Just don't insult me again. Got it?"

"Y. . .Yes." Mathew confirmed, still shaking, he stood and turned off the stove.

"Good. Now lets eat." the Prussian smiled, his stomach growling again. _'This guy has some serious problems.'_ Canada thought, dividing the almost burnt food onto two plates as he did.

"Sure." the short nation muttered, still shaking uncontrollablywithfear of the man in his kitchen. He watched as he walked over to the small table and took a seat before walking over himself with a plate of food in each hand.

"Hey um dont be scared of me. Thats no fun and it's not like I try to be mean, I just have . . have . . an . . um . .uh . ."

"Temper?"

"Yes that! But I promise to try to keep it under control." Gilbert reassured. _'What the hell I've never cared if people were scared of me before. Well they were boring anyway.'_"So . . . Dont be scared of me . . . Please." he added.

"Okay." Mathew smiled, feeling slightly relived, as he set set a plate in front of Prussia and one across the small table for him, then took his seat.

"Now quit your damn shaking." Chuckled the albino, his red eyes no longer cold with blood lust but brightwith, something else. Forking food into his mouth he couldn't help but shudder at how delicious it was, even though it was slightly over cooked, which may possibly have slightly been his fault. But he just couldn't control himself around that damn innocent blond.

"I'm trying." Mat flushed, clenching his fist's till he stopped. When he stopped he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Much better." he sighed.

When they finished he asked "So what do you want to do after this?" he asked, he really didn't want to go home it was disturbing to be there when Italy and West were together. Antonio was busy with 'His Special Romano' ugh how annoying. Francis well you had to be stupid to be with him alone. So he was going to bless this kid with his time.

"What?" Mathew asked clearly confused. No one had ever asked him that, no one ever asked him anything but that wasn't the point. "Why?"

"Because I'm polite like dat. So vat do you vant to do?" he asked again his annoyance bringing out his accent.

"Oh, um, well." Canada giggled "I have to clean the dishes first but maybe we could play Hockey."

"Are you laughing at my accent?" Gilbert accused, trying to figure out what the hell 'Hocky' was.

"No, I think it's really cool." Mathew smiled sweetly.

"Then what the fucks so funny?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"It's just I've never spent the day with anyone before that's all." shrugged the blond, then he picked up the cleared plates and walked over to the sink to wash them.

"Seriously!?" Gilbert breathed in slight shock. _'I remember him saying noticed him but fuck.'_

"Yeah, I mean my brother comes over sometimes but he never stays long." Mathew shrugged as he began to clean the dishes, the warm water running over his sore wrist's was soothing but still painful since it hurt to move them, Gilbert was really strong, and emotional.

"So your all alone?" was he 'Prussia The Awesome' actually feeling sorry for this kid? Well it was kinda sad that no one really cared for him not even his own brother. Gilbert sighed as he watched the young blond.

"Not really, I do have Kumajirou." Mathew beamed.

"Who?"

"My pet polar bear his name is Kumajirou." smiled the blond as he grabbed the pans from the stove and put them in the sink so he could also wash them.

"So the only person you have is a polar bear?" Gilbert said slowly _'Wow and I thought my life sucked, but his is pathetic.'_

"More or less." he replied sweetly, then looking down with an old sadness in his bright blue eyes he said "I used to be really lonely but I'm used to it by now." as he stared down into the soapy dish water Prussia stood and made his way over to him.

"Well I'll change that." Gilbert whispered as he wrapped his arms around the smalled man causing him to gasp in surprise "You won't be lonely anymore." he added shifting himself so he could see Mathews face but not be in his way.

"Th . . . Thank you." Mathew murmured, feeling his face heat up at the touch. Why did this always happen when the pale man touched him? It confused him so much.

"So, do you still want to play 'Hawkey'?" Gilbert asked, when the last of the dishes were cleaned.

"It's Hockey and I would but if you don't that's fine." Mathew smiled, draining the water from the sink.

"I've never played before so you'll have to teach me." the tall man winked.

"Don't worry, it's easy as long as you have good balance." he said, drying his hand's off and eyeing the seemingly nimble man perched on his counter "Do you?"

"Of course." he snickered, jumping from the counter and striking a pose as he landed on his feet.

"Good. We can play in my backyard. Do you want some pads." Mathew asked thoughtfully.

"No, why?" Prussia asked _'Why would I need pads?'_

"Well it's kind of a violent sport and I don't always play nice, but since your new I'll try to be gentle." he smirked. Walking over to the closet he opened it and pulled out two sticks with curved ends and a small black thing.

"What are those?"

"Our equipment. Come on." he smiled walking out the backdoor. Following after him, Gilbert couldn't help but be amazed at the immense back yard. He quickly noticed the large nicely kept ice rink with to goal nets on opposite ends, that Mathew was walking towards.

"Wow." was all the Prusian could utter as he stood in place on the back porch.

"Coming?" Canada asked, bring Gilbert out of his revelry, making him jump. Gott this kid was quiet, no one had ever sunk up on him without him noticing, no matter how out of it he was.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine." he smiled, leading the tall silver haired man down to the ice rink he had just come from. When they got down there he handed him a pair of ice skate's "Here these should fit you." then sat and slid his own on, when they were on he went on the ice.

"Thanks." he said pulling them on, relived that they fit great. When he had them on he joined Canada on the ice, accepting the funny shaped stick that was offered to him.

"Alright, you see this?" he said holding up the small hunk of black "This is the puck you hit it with this . . ." he pointed to the curved end of the stick ". . . part of the stick. It will slid across the ice when you do, okay?"

"Okay."

"You have to try to get the puck into my goal." Mathew pointed to his "And I will try to get it in yours." He pointed to the other one.

"That sounds simple enough. What are the rules?" he asked, this seemed pretty easy, he knew he was going to kick ass.

"There are none." the Canadian smiled maliciously.

"Awesome." the other cackled.

"READY."

"SET."

"GO!"

* * *

ooooooo well doesnt this seem exciting i hope u enjoyed i promise it will get better

i cant help but feel bad for poor mathew he seemed so sad sigh

please keep reading and reviewing

or dear mathew shall beat u with his hockey stick ^^

bye bye


	4. losses and kisses

As 'Go' left Mathew's mouth gilbert hit the puck with his stick, like he was instructed, and it quickly glided across the ice towards Canada's net. Both men chased after the puck, but Gilbert got to it first and hit it again sending it flying into his opponents goal

"One for me." he sang as Canada glared at him darkly.

"So much for going easy on you." he growled, murderous intent flashing in his now icy blue eyes.

"It would be no fun if you did." Prussia cackled.

"You'll regret this, even Alfred does." he cautioned.

"We'll see."

"Just don't cry."

"I'd never."

"Good." he growled, as he hit the puck into Gilbert's goal, all the way on the other side of the rink, making the score tied at one.

"Holy Shit." the tall man gasped as his jaw dropped. He knew at that moment that he was fucked, but he was going to put up one hell of a fight anyway.

"What's the matter, giving up already?" Mathew teased.

"Not a fucking chance."

"Hmmmm, first to fifty wins?" the small man wagered.

"Deal." Gilbert nodded, gripping the hockey stick tighter.

After an hour they were still going at it. Mathew bruised slightly with a score of forty eight. Gilbert bruised nearly everywhere and bleeding in a few spots had a score of thirty three, but he had the puck and was speeding down the rink to make a goal. Silently the blond came up next to the silverette, hitting the man in the back of the legs with his stick. Gilbert's eyes grew wide as he was knocked off of his feet, crying out as his back slammed onto the cold, hard ice.

"Fuck." he whimpered, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. _'I should have been expecting that.'_ he scolded himself.

"One more and I win. Why don't you save yourself the pain and quit now?" Canada purred threateningly, as the puck slammed into the net of Gilbert's goal.

"A snow ball's chance in hell I'll quit." the tall Prussian hissed. _'Wow Mathew was really fuckin hot, but it's a good thing he's not always like this.' _he couldn't help but think as he stood, ignoring the sharp pains that wracked his body in his body.

"That's the same chance you have of winning." Mathew pointed out coldly.

"I'd rather lose the war in the end then surrender when I still had a chance." the simple thought of quiting made his pride and ego swell with anger.

"Yes victory is nice. Now will you hit the puck so we can finish this." he sighed.

"What am I boring you?"

"Quite the opposite I assure you. It's just that a bad storm will be hear soon and I don't wish to be caught in it." Mathew smiled looking up at the darkening sky.

"Oh." he smiled, hitting the puck as hard as he could, then glided after it. He shoved Mathew away as he attempted to stop its progress towards his net and chased after it again as it continued to slid. Canada smiled a Cheshire Cat grin as he slid up behind his pale friend and slipped his arms around their waist. Gilbert watched as the blonds lithe arms enclosed around his stomach, he knew this wouldn't be good. He let out an involentary squeak as he was lifted and thrown to the ground, pain tingling through his body. Canada wasted no time in sending the puck back into the net, winning the game.

"I win." he purred.

"This time." the fallen man groaned a he stood.

"Oh my are you okay? I'm so sorry I should have gone easier on you, or made you wear pads." Mathew fretted, on the verge of tears, his violent mod gone.

"Dont worry this is nothing." Gilbert smiled, ruffling the young mans hair "You're even cuter when your feeling bad then you are when your mad."

"We should probably go inside." the other mumbled shyly.

"We should, I'm cold." he winked and limped off the ice, to change out of the borrowed skates and back into his converse. When that was finished they gathered the Hockey sticks and puck, put the skates away, and headed back into the house.

"Wait right here." Mathew said, as he put the gear away he then pointed to a chair and said "Sit." and ran out of the room.

"Umm 'Kay." he said sitting. Gott his body hurt who knew the usually sweet Canadian had such a dark side. Well he was Americas brother, but still, and didn't he say that even he refused to play with him. He had a feeling that what he got wasn't even the worst of it. But it was fun he had to admit, he was definitely going to teach West how to play.

"Your going to have to turn so your sideways in the chair." Canada said as he walked through the kitchen doorway, a medical kit in his hands "That way I'll be able to easily get to all your wounds."

"Oh you don't have to, I'll be fine." Gilbert blushed. _'Why the hell am I blushing?'_ he asked himself as he felt his face redden with heat.

"Yes I do, I'm the reason you have them and it would be bad if they got infected." the young nation insisted, walking over to the softly blushing ex nation.

"Alright." he sighed finally, giving in and turning in the chair.

"You need to take your shirt off, Silly." Mathew giggled. Slowly Gilbert unbuttoned his black shirt and slid it off revieling the new small wounds and many large old scars that were scattered over his pale torso. "Wow." he breathed.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing at all. This might sting a little." he warned just before he pressed a peroxide filled cotton ball to lone of the bleeding wounds.

"Ow. Fuck. Fuck. Bloody Mother of ARRGGHHH. Fuck!" Gilbert cried "I Doughd You zed id vould only hurd a liddle." he moaned.

"Your just being a baby." Mathew sighed "Jeez and I thought Alfred was bad." he rolled his eyes.

"Hey iv id vazent vor me he vould ave losd do dat fag England."

"True."

"Are you done yet?" he asked, tired of his mind going fuzzy everytime the blonds hands brushed against his skin.

"Almost." he replied his warm breath ticking the albinos spine, while he put a bandage on the last of the wounds. Then without thinking he slid his hand down the soft pale skin of Prussia's back, giving both the chills. Realizing what he had just done he quickly pulled his hand away and looked down to hid his blush. _'What am I thinking? He's totally not like that. He is probably gonna get mad again.'_

"Mathew." he whispered, turning to the blushing blond. _'My hearts pounding, my skins burning and my breath is shaking just from his soft touch. Why?'_

"I'm sorry I . . . I don't know what I was thinking, I . . . I . . ." he apologized, afraid to look up.

"Shut up." Prussia said silencing the young mans flustered apology by grabbing his chin forcing him to look at him. Then he cautiously pressed their lips together into a soft kiss.

* * *

SQUEEEEE i just love dark mathew hes so cute X3 poor gilbo he got his ass kicked and they finaly kissed dont worry im planing more and its coming soon mwahahaha

i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	5. too good

"You . . . You just ki. . . kiss . . ." Mathew stuttered his fave glowing brightly, shock in his eyes.

"Kissed you? Yes I did." Gilbert smirked. _'Mein Gott! Could he get any cuter?'_

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." he shrugged in reply, rolling his eyes, while wondering if maybe, just maybe, he blue eyed nation hadn'tenjoyed it.

"Oh . . ." the blond blushed. _'Maybe he does like me! Maybe he swings that way too! I'm so happy!' _Then he softly nibbled at his bottom lip "You, you can do that again." he said.

Prussia's eyes widened upon hearing this. _'He did like it! And he wanted more! There's no reason in hell I wont give him what he wants.' _He smiled. "Gladly." Pulling 'his' Canadian into a hungry kiss.

Mathew all but melted as the albino kissed him again, fiercer this time. He gladly opened his mouth when the other mans tonguelicked acrosshis lips, seeking entrance into the wet hole one calls a mouth. Moaning softly as Gilbert's tonguetasted every part of his mouth then tangled itself with his own exploring muscle. He wrapped his arms around the tall mans neck, pulling him closer and deepening the already fierykiss.

Eventuallythe kiss was broken, both men panting for breath and blushing profusely. _'Fuck, he taste's good. More, I want more!'_Gilbert's mind all but screamed. Quickly he lifted the short blond placing him on the large island counter, the table was too small. Canada was a little surprised when one moment he was kneeling next to Prussia, the next he was seated on his empty island with said albino between his legs. Shivers made their way down his spine as he felt the others hot breath on his neck.

"D . . . Don't tease m . . . me." Mathew groaned as he felt a hot tongue run across his neck.

"But its so fun." Gilbert purred, pulling back to stare into the dark lust filled blue eyes of the other nation.

"And painful." he muttered, grabbing Prussia by his silver locks and pulling him into a greedy kiss. Canada thought to himself _'If some one asked me what I expected to do today this defiantly wouldn'tbe it, but God its better.'_Gilbert moaned excitedly as Mathews silky tongue slid into his mouth caressingevery part hungrily.

"Well I'm glad you want me like I want you." the crimson eyed man chuckled laying his counterpart down, then climbing up and straddlinghim.

"Sh . . . Shut up." blushed the golder blond as he eyed the ex nation sitting on him. He shivered softly when the prussians slightly rough hands glided over his stomach as they removed his red long sleeve shirt and threw it to the floor, leaving his glasses crooked.

Gilbert smiled _'Now that'stoo cute.'_and took the small mans glasses placing them off to the side where they'dbe safe. When that was done he slowly started his way down 'his' pale Canadian' chest, nipping and licking playfully. Then slid over taking the left nipple into his hot mouth, flicking it with his tongue. In revenge Mathew bucked his hips into the silverettesinciting a moan from both as their clothed erections grindedtogether.

Smirking Gilbert leaned up to kiss Mathew again but stopped when his face was tickled by the one obnoxiouscurl the Canada had, frowning a bit he moved it out of the way stopping when he heard a mewl of pleasure. "What the hell?"

"P . . . Please d . . . dont touch my, my curl." Mathew managed to stammer, trying to contain his shivers of delight.

"Why?" he asked pulling it slightly stopping again when the blond screamed in pleasure, arching his back of the counter.

"It, it's sen . . . sensitive." he moaned.

"Ooh, I see. So I shouldn'tdo this." he tugged it, a squeak "Or this." he curled his tongue around it, a heavy sigh. Mathew couldn'ttake it anymore this sweet teasing was too much. So he figured he should return the favor. Gilbert gasped as Canada flipped them so that he was now on the counter and the blondwas on top.

"Me like." he purred as he watched his pants be ripped from him from his body, leaving him on only his black silk boxers. Teasingly Mathew slowly wrapped his fingers around the elastic waistbandon his only remaining article of clothing and pulled them off dropping them to the floor to join the other clothes already there.

Gilbert chuckled as the other man gasped softly at the sight of his fully hardened '5 Meters'. His chuckle was cut of by a groan as the Canadian delicatly licked the tip of his throbbing cock.

Mathew grinned when the albino arched his back, a deep moan ripping from somewhere deep inside him, as he swallowed him to the base. He began to hum and bob his head making the man beneath him cry out in pleasure.

"Sehr geehrter Vater oben!" {Dear father above!} Prussia whispered, his mind fogging over, never had he felt so good. _'But its not fair for me to have all the pleasure.'_he snickered to himself. His hand darting under Mathews blue jeans and maple leaf boxers and wrapping around his twitching erection after he had unbuttoned them with the other hand. Canada gasped as his solid member was exposed to the chilly air with Gilbertshand wrapped around it, pumping slowly.

"Ahhhh." Mathew moaned around the others manhood, sending vibrations through Prussia's dick, pushing him over the edge.

"Fuck! I'm go . . . going to . . . Ahhh!" Gilbert practicallyscreamed, his hands flying to the blonds honey locks as he exploded into Canada's waiting mouth. Swallowing quickly, he smiled then kissed Prussia.

"Fuck me, Gilbert." Mathew purred into his ear. The moment the sentenceleft the mans soft lips Gilbert was instantly rock hard, again.

* * *

gods i hate testing im so glad its over anyway i apologize for this taking so long to get posted i hope u enjoy it sorry its so short best place to end it for a while

review or recieve a russian bear hug (they hurt sooo bad)

later'


	6. cant think of anything GAHH!

"Oh hell yeah." he smirked, flipping so that Mathew was on the bottum again, then slid the small mans pants and boxers off. A feral desire ran through his body as they kissed again, Prussia quickly dominating, pressing their now bare erections together, making both men growl in pleasure and need. Breaking free from the smoldering kiss, he set three of his white fingers against the Canadians soft, kiss swollen lips. "Suck." he ordered.

Smiling, he took Gilbert's fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva. "Someones sensitive." he giggled as the albino moaned. He himself moaned weakly as the first long saliva coated finger slid into his ass and began moving around, making room for the second. Soon after a second began scissoring inside him, causing him to whimper at the odd feeling of being stretched. Then the third was added, it hurt a little but was tolerable.

After adding his third finger he began thrusting deeper, searching. He knew he had found his goal when Mathews soft lust filled voice rang out and he bucked his hips into Gilbert's fingers, wordlessly pleading for more. Grinning from ear to ear he pounded his fingers against the Canadians prostate, making the nation under him whimper and groan.

"Gi . . . Gil . . . Ah . . .Gilbert . . . Take . . . Ah . . . Me!" Mathew pleaded, his watery blue orbs burning into the ex nations very soul.

"Yes Sir." Prussia smirked, pulling his fingers out, listening to his lover whine at the empty feeling. Nervously he set his length against the ready entrance. _'Why the fuck am I so goddamn nervous? Aw to hell with it.'_Slowly he pushed passed the tight muscles and slid in, groaning in time with Canada as the latters tight he encased him fully.

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there~ with open arms and open eyes. Yeah~.

"What the . . .?" Mathew asked, truly confused.

"Awwww . . . Fuck! Goddamn killjoy!" Gilbert growled, looking down at where his pants lay.

"Oh." he said finally realizing that it was the Prussians ring tone on his phone. "You should answer it."

"B . . . But." he whined as the ring tone started again.

"Just answere it. I have a feeling that whoever it is will keep calling till you do, and that would be really annoying."

"Good point." he sighed as he pulled out, then fished his phone out of his pants pocket. "What the fuck do you want?" he snarled "That's it!? . . . You interrupted what was sure to be the best fuckin' sex in the history of sex . . ." he snapped, Canada blushed " . . . For Laundry! . . . Oh Go Fuck Yourself West! . . . Wasn't Fuckin' Planing On It!" Gilbert yelled then slammed the phone shut and threw it at the wall where it shattered. "Mother Fuckin' OCD Ass Clean Freak!" hissed the silverette while he trembled with anger as he tried to calm down.

"What's wrong?" Mathew whispered, sitting up, wrapping his arms around the albino's chest, kissing his neck. He couldnt help but smile when 'his' tall albino calmed instantly at his touch.

"Nothing, it was nothing." he smiled, shaking his head, his anger gone the moment the petite man touched him. "Now where were we?"

"Hmmmm, I do believe you were just about to fuck me senseless." Mathew grinned, pulling Gilbert back onto the island, happy the mood from before the interruption was back.

"I do believe you are right my sweet foul mouthed Canadian." He cooed as he kissed the blond angel and slid into him once more, forcing himself to remain still so the other could get used to his awesome size. He gasped in surprise as Mathew bucked into him, releasing the animal in him. He pulled out to the point where just hit head remained sheathed then slammed back in at a mind numbing speed.

The Sapphire eyed nation moaned, his back arching off the counter as Prussia roughly fucked him, just the way he liked it. Throwing his head back he screamed in sheer pleasure when one of the wild thrusts rammed straight into that little sensitive bundle of nerves otherwise known as his prostate. Smirking adjusted his angle so that he kept hitting that sweet spot every time.

"Gi . . . Gilbert." Mathew moaned as he stared into the half lidded crimson eyes above him, clawing at their owners back.

"Oh fuck." he groaned as the others hands tore down his back, leaving welting scratch marks. He leaned down capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss, wanting more of his blonds taste. Then moved down sucking at the base of Canada's neck marking the man as his.

Suddenly the world didnt matter anymore all that mattered, all he cared to think about, hear and feel was the albinos pale lips on his skin, his length filling him, making him complete, was all that mattered. Mathew wanted to stay in his arms forever but he knew it would end soon, he had been holding back his climax for far to long and was seconds away from bursting. A few more sensational thrusts later he threw his head back and screamed in pure ecstasy as he came hard on both of their stomachs.

The sound of Mathews voice screaming his name, the feeling of his muscles tightening around him was all it to took to push Gilbert over the edge. "Mathew!" he purred so loud it could have been a roar, his vision blacking out as his seed spilled into the small blond. Slowly he leaned down kissing his partner softly as he pulled out with a small squelch and lay down next to him.

"Wow." Mathew breathed then pulled himself closer to Gilbert, needing his warmth, as a shiver raised goosebumps on his skin.

"Cold?" he asked as the aqua eyed schönheit snuggled into him.

"Slightly."

"Where's your bedroom?" Prussia questioned after he got off the island and stood all the while admiring the man still on it. Luckily Canada wasn't dense, like his brother, and understood quickly.

"I . . . I can walk fine." he said trying to hide the discomfort in his voice as he stood wincing, while he held on to the counters edge to try to stop wobbling.

"Barely." Gilbert snorted.

"Oh shut . . . Hey!" he squealed "What do you think your doing?" he flailed, painfully, as the tall silverette picked him up and held him bridal style.

"Carrying you." he shrugged and smiled as he walked into the long hallway.

"Well aren't you 'Captain Obvious'." he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes I am." the Prussian said sarcastically "Now where is you room?"

*_SIGH* "_Go up the stairs at the end of the hall." Gilbert did "Its that door at the other end." he blushed, feeling the movements of Prussia's muscles against him as he was laid on his large fluffy bed where Prussia sprawled next to him. Shivering as a breeze ghosted over over his bare body, he crawled under his feather comforter and pulled it over his companion too.

Grinning Gilbert wrapped his arms around Mathew and pulled him closer so that their chest were touching, setting his head on the disheveled blond locks of his partner "Good night." he whispered, inhaled his sweet scent.


	7. good morning

Gilbert yawned stretching slightly as he awoke, feeling very relaxed. He froze, realising he wasn't in his room when he heard a soft moan and felt arms tighten around his waist. Looking down hesitantly, his sleepy ruby eyes were greeted with the sight of a sleeping angel, who's limbs happened to be tangled around him.

"Mmm, what time is it?" mumbled a soft voice. Memory's from yesterdays truely intresting happenings flooded back into his mind, making his face flush as red possibly even redder than his own eyes.

"The clock says eleven A.M." he replied.

"Wow." Mathew smiled untangling himself from the albino "We slept for a long time."

"Yeah but it was nice." he chuckled.

"Definitely." flushing as his stomach growled loudly he added "Want some breakfast?"

"That sounds awesome." he grinned his own stomach growled in agreement to the idea.

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes!"

"Okay." he sang as he got up and walked over to a large wooden dresser, taking out a pair of boxers and jeans. he hadn't had pancakes in over three month when ever he tried his mind was filled with a certain silver haired man calling him cute. Said silverette sighed as Mathew dressed his lower half and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"When Gilbert got into the kitchen, clothes and broken phone where they'd been left yesterday, Mathew standing by the stove mixing pancake batter while humming.

"You look like a woman." he cackled.

"I do not." Canada pouted, stamping his foot, which didn't help his argument one bit.

"You do." he smiled, striding over to the adorably flustered and pouting nation "But you see your my woman." and hugged him from behind.

"Qu . . . Quoi!?" he stammered inhaling deeply and gripping onto the mixing bowl tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"I said 'Your Mine'." he breathed into the golden locks of Canada's hair.

"What makes you think you can decide that all on your own?" Prussia pulled back, spinning Mathew around to stare into his pure crystal orbs.

"Wont you be mine, mein liebling Mathew?" he asked sincerely, praying to every god he knew of that Mathew would say yes to him.

"I would have très stupide to say no." Mathew blushedlooking down in to the half mixed blueberry pancake batter.

"So does that mean you'll go out with me?" he asked a little too excited.

"Oui." he flushed darkly, nodding his head up and down .

"YES!" Gilbert cheered loudly, pumping his fist in the air.

"You need a shower." the Canadian said suddenly, wrinkling his nose.

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Yes, badly." he smiled "Go take a shower and your pancakes will be done when you get out." setting the bowl on the counter next to the stove and dragged the reluctant Prussian into the downstairs bathroom. "Please." he then whined giving the man the puppy face that he knew no one could say 'No' to.

_'OH God I with I had a camera right now.' _the albino thought when he looked upon the irresistible look on his lovers face _'Its too damn . . . CUTE! Its so cute it should be illegal for him to make it!'_ he blushed looking away from the blond "Alright." he sighed but not wanting to give in entirely he said "Next time your taking it with me."

"O . . . Okay." Mathew stammered and now it was Canada's turn to blush, so he quickly turned and then scurried out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen. Automatically he picked up the neglected mix and finished stirring it, smiling broadly when he heard the shower turn on . . .

Sighing as he dried himself off with a white towel Gilbert looked at his tall milky form in the fogged mirror, smirking at the long red welts that stretched across his back from the blonds nail, reminding him of the large reddish purple love mark he'd left in return on Mathews right shoulder. Smelling the scent of pancakes in the air he wrapped the soft towel around his waist and made his way to the kitchen. A chill ran up his spine as a cool breeze brushed against the skin of his bare legs, silently he walked over to his dejected heap of clothing and pulled his boxers and pants on.

Canada squeaked as while arms wrapped around his waist pulling him against their owners well toned stomach. He looked up into the crimson eyes of the man that held him "You smell much better." he smiled

"Kesesese. And you smell absolutely fuckin' delicious." Gilbert purred leaning down and kissing his small boyfriend.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" exclaimed a nauseated and shocked voice from the doorway ot the kitchen.

* * *

oooo i wonder who that could be tehehe

i apologize for the shortness of this one but i couldnt really do much about it so enjoy please

and remember your reviews make me high and inspire me to write faster and better so please review

until next time ciao!


	8. brother

"Oh great." Mathew sighed as he detached his lips from Gilbert's, slowly they turned to face the petrified American standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What The Fuckin' Hell Do You Fuckin' Think Your Doin' To MY God Damn Little Brother, You Dead Fuck!?" Alfred screeched storming over to the two men, roughly yanking Canada out of the ex nations arms "Mattie are you okay? Did he hurt you? Don't worry I'll take fucking good care of him."

"Al." Mathew cried as said man punched Gilbert in the side of the face. Quickly he pulled his brother away from his boyfriend and held said German back, which was easier said than done.

"Sto . . . Stop it, please." he begged

"What the fuckin' hell Mathew?!"

"He hid me first! It's only fair I return da favor." Gilbert spat still trying to pounce America, getting closer with every try, and making Alfred back up a little bit each time.

"Please, for me."

"Fine, but only for you." Prussia sighed, calming down when he was the tears forming in the small blonds blue eyes. Kissing him on the forehead gently he whipped them away and smiled.

"Don't you fuckin' touch 'im!" Alfred growled.

"Look, Al, I'm dating him, I've even fucked him, he's mine, and I'm his. He can touch me all he wants and where ever he wants." Mathew explained , trying his hardest to stay calm so he didnt snap at and beat the crap out of his annoying twin with one of his many hockey sticks, like part of his mind was telling him to do.

"That's fuckin' sick." America grimaced "And he's fuckin' dead! Why the hell would you wanna fuckin' date his sorry ass?"

"Shut the hell up. You have no room to talk, with all the things you and Kikuhave done." America tried to say something then but Canada silenced him with a look and continued "And I don't care about the fact that he is no longer a nation in truth that makes it easier because we can be together as people not lands. So it doesn't matter what you think or if he's no longer a country. At least he doesn't forget me like you and everyone else does. I cant say I love him, yet, but I do like him and he likes me and makes me happy. That's all that matters and as long as he wants me he'll have me. You need to accept it Al." he finished looking away from his pissed brother to face his flushed albino.

"I'll always want you." Gilbert whispered more to himself than Mathew _'Wait why'd I say that? Do I mean it?'_

"Leave Kiku the fuck out of this! And I wont fuckin' accept this, I down right fuckin' refuse." the great nation stammered.

"Then leave." Mathew said simply, coldly.

"What?!" he asked, completely surprised at the lack of emotion in his younger brothers voice.

"If your not going to support me and my decisions then leave."

"But . . ."

"Alfred, I'm serious, just go home and think about this before you talk to me again."

"NO! I'm not gonna fuckin' leaving you alone with '**That**'!" he sneered jabing a finger at Prussia.

"Watch it, kid." growled the silverette, his fists balling.

"Leave." Mathew said softly grabbing a hockey stick and leaning against it "Please."

"Oh what the fuck ever!" Alfred snarled throwing his hands in the air as he left, slamming the front door shut.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. Does it hurt?" Mathew asked running his finger along the side of Prussia's face.

"It's fine, and it doesn't hurt anywhere near as bad as what I got yesterday from you." he chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Matt I . . ." he was cut off as his stomach growled loudly making both him and the blond laugh "I need to eat." Gilbert smiled.

"Me too." he grinned back and led the ex nation to the table where two giant stacks of pancakes sat next to a gallon of maple syrup. Sitting, they tore into into the waiting food devouring it quickly both surprised at how hungry they really were. Neither talked until the stacks were gone and they were satisfied.

"Damn." Prussia sighed as he leaned back and stretched in his chair "That was good."

"I'm glad you liked them." Mathew beamed, getting up and taking the dishes to the sink so he could clean them.

"I have an, um, a question." Gilbert said, watching the blond _'I still cant believe I said that. He doesn't seem to mind though.'_

"What is it?" he hummed as he washed the dishes.

"Why'd you say that?"

"S . . . Say what?"

"That you like me and . . . that I like you?"

_**SILENCE**_

"Be . . . Because well um I . . . I do." Mathew finally fumbled "And I hope you . . . you do . . . too." _'What's wrong with me?'_

"Well . . ."

"I'm so sorry, was I wrong?" _'Am I just a fuck to him? If that was the case then why would he ask me out?'_

"How the hell could you be wrong the awesome me asked you out, right?" Gilbert grinned.

"Well yeah but . . ." the Canadian blushed. _'There he goes with that ego again. Could that be why he asked me out?'_

"I wouldn't ask you out if I didn't like you."

"Oh." _'Really!?'_

"I was just wondering why you had to tell America 'cuz if Italy finds out I'll never hear the end of it." he groaned making Mathew laugh "That idiot has no damn respect for others." _'I need to go, I need to think and I'm sure I'm not the only one.'_

"No he doesn't." he giggled.

"I should probably go." Prussia sighed.

"Why?" Canada asked poorly hidden disappointment in his voice _'Why do I feel so sad now?'_

"Well I need to get a new phone and clean clothes, and i doubt you have any big enough to fit me." _'Does he like me 'that' much' _

"I'm not that short." he pouted folding his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out "OW!" he cried when Gilbert pinched it.

"You liked it." he winked "Your so cute."

"Shut up." he looked down _'What if he forgets me like everyone else does?'_

"Don't worry I wont forget you." he winked as blue eyes filled with surprise "Give me your cell phone number." he said as he picked up the shattered remains of his phone and put them in his pocket.

"Okay." he smiled then recited the requested numbers.

"Got it. I'll text ya later." the Prussian said putting on his shirt and converse. When he had them on he kissed Canada softly and left.

Mathew stood there in his kitchen for a few minutes before he decided he should go find Kumajiro, feed him and then take a shower.

* * *

why are most doctors jerks i went to the hospital yesterday cuz i blacked out from exhaustion (if i hadnt this chapter would have been out earlier) and the doctor was being a dick to me he told my mom i was facking cuz i wanted medicine I HATE MEDICINE! well sorry for my rant and is anyone surprised about the mystry character probaly not

review please and i shall continue to work hard. Nashledanou!


	9. help mathew

Mathew stood in his shower letting the warm water beat against his skin. He sighed again as his thoughts, once again, turned to Gilbert. _'Why? Why do I keep thinking about him? Why do I want him around so much? Why do I care so much? So I like him, I've liked him for a while now but how much do I like him?' _he turned the water of and climbed out wrapping himself in a towel, quickly glancing at his red Blackberry Curve perched on the counter. He'd never been the type to carry his phone everywhere with him but now he couldn't bare to have it out of his sight. _'Its all his fault.'_he sighed and grabbed his phone quickly dialing.

_**RING . . . RING . . . RING . . .**_

_"Bonjour."_ France sang.

"Bonjour Papa, its Mathew."

_"Ah Mon Petit Matheu! With what do I owe this honor?"_

"I . . . I have a, um, something I want to talk to you about, Papa, because I figured you would be the best for it."

_"And what is it?"_

"Okay . . . So there's this guy I've liked for a while, which I just kinda realized though and when I first official met him he was weird but totally cool and I didn't see him for a while after that but I saw him yesterday and spent a lot of time with him, it was super fun and . . . um . . . well some things happened between us. I don't regret them at all and I hope he doesn't either but now I cant get him out of my head no matter how hard I try, I miss him, and I feel empty without him here by me! The very thought of him forgetting about me, like everyone seems to do, makes me want to blow my brains out! And I've never really cared that much if some one forgot me before! He may have asked me out but I'm afraid he doesn't really like me the way I like him but the problem is I don't even know how I feel about him! And that is what I need you to tell me!" he finished panting and shaking slightly from his extensive rant.

_"Mon Ange.' _he sighed, a grin evident in his voice_ "Your in love!"_

"What!?" Mathew nearly screamed into thephone.

_"Are you really that surprised?"_Francis chuckled at his innocent reaction.

"Well, yeah, of course I am. I mean I barely know him at all."

_"Don't fret, I can tell you all about Gilbert if you wish."_

"Wha . . . What how, how did you know it was him?"

_"Ton Frère Alfred. He called me rather upset, after you made him leave, and told me everything you said."_

"And what did you tell him?" Mathew whispered.

_"That he should respect your wishes and he has no right to hate Ton Gilbert. Also that he has no right to meddle in the sweet affairs of others Amour."_

"Papa please don't call him mi . . . mine." Mathew trembled.

_"And why not?" _his father figure fake pouted.

"Because I highly doubt he could l . . . lo . . . love . . . someone like me."

_"We'll just see about that." was the rather mischievousreply._

"What do you mean by that?" maybe calling France wasnt a good idea.

_"Oh I need to go. Adieu, Mon Petit Matheu!"_Francis said quickly as in the background the sound of the door being thrown open was heard. _"Yo, Francis where the hell are ya?"_Prussia's voice called.

_**. . . CLICK . . .**_

"Gilbert is at Papa's house, Why?" Canada asked himself as he sat down on his couch pulling his knees to his chest and fell into a trance like state of deep thought . . .

_**~Don't want to be an American Idiot. One nation controlled by the media. Information age of hysteria. It's calling out to Idiot America.~**_

Mathew squeaked as he was torn from his revelry by the ringing of his phone "Hi Al." he said.

_"Um, hi Mattie, can I talk to you?" _America said quietly _'Wow, Francis must have actually gotten through to him.'_

"Of course you can." He giggled.

_"Okay."_Alfred replied regaining a bit of his normal attitude _"So after I left today I talked with France then Kiku and they both told me I was wrong and that I should support you and that I shouldn't be angry with Prussia which I guess is true, he did help me all those years ago. But you have no idea how fuckin' shockin' and weird it was to walk in on you two like that. I had every right to freak out." _he finished _'So that's why he's apologizing Kiku told him too.' _Mathew thought.

"And your 'Hero Complex' kicked in, I know."

_"It's not a complex! I am a hero!" _he squealed, Canada grinned he could just picture his twin striking a pose as he said that _"And if you know why'd ya get so mad?"_

"Because you hit Gilbert." he replied bluntly and was almost shocked to be asked such a dumb question but considering the askerit was a bit more understandable.

_"That's it?"_

"Well I . . . You . . . Ah . . . Never mind." Mathew sighed _'I probably shouldn't tell him it was also because he was being annoying.'_

_"That's messed up."_

"Not really. So is this all you wanted to talk to me for?"

_"Yeah . . . Hey Kiku watcha up to?"_

"I need to go, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

_"Huh, oh, yeah. Alright, later."_

_**. . . CLICK . . .**_

Mathew pulled his phone away from his ear and stretched, pausing when he realized he had an unread text.

## Hey Sexxi! itz the awesome me ;) ##

Mathew blushed and replied with a simple 'Hi' then saved the number and picked its ring tone, he chose 'Cant Box Me In' by Honor Society.

## Whats up ##

'Same old same old' he replied getting of the couch so he could start making some dinner.

## Good get dressd nicely & b ready by 7 30 ##

Surprised he asked why then just stood in the hall awaiting the answer.

##Date##

Was the only explanation he got and it made his legs turn to jelly and his face flush with confusing, excitement, and nervousness. "I cant believe . . . " he trailed of realizing the clock said seven "I don't have time, I need to get ready." Mathew cried as he ran up the stairs into his room to get ready.

* * *

ok soo what do u think wondering what Gilberts up too well just wait till the next chapter

i dont own any of the songs and i suggest u all listen to the song cant box me in its epic tehehe and u might understand y i picked it well technically i didn't my dear friend XHelloXGoodbyeX did cuz i couldnt think of anything and i trust her judgement

rate plz it makes me happy to hear ur opinions


	10. help gilbert

Gilbert sighed quietly to himself, he really didn't want to talk to him but he was the best with this kind of thing. "Yo Francis where the hell are ya? he called after he threw the door open.

"Bonjour Mon Ami, what an honor it is." France mocked bowing softly.

"Oh shut up." Prussia snapped then blushed and looked down "I . . . I need your help with something."

"I know." he grinned.

"What? How?"

"Its a secret. Now do you want my help or not?"

"Want, no. Need, yes." grumbled the ex nation.

"Well tell me then."

"Alright so there's this gu . . . er . . . person and I didn't realize but I guess I have been watching them for a while but I spent some time with them at an, uh, meeting and it was great. Then when we were apart I fuckin' kept thinking about them, which is way weird. And I spent the whole day with them yesterday and it was fuckin' outstanding but this morning they said something, then I said something and I didnt even know I felt that way in the first place!"

"What did you guys say?" France asked _'Mathew didnt say anything about this.'_

"He said that as long as I want him I'll have him, and I said that i'll always want him."

"I see." the blond man chuckled.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Prussia growled "This isnt funny! I'm seriously confused."

"Ah but it is. You both are so ignorant of your feelings."

"What do you mean by 'you both'?"

"I just got off the phone with ton petit Matheu."

"What!?" well that was a shock _'Wait did he just call him 'mine'_. "And dont call him mine."

"You two are more alike than I suspected." Francis giggled.

"For the love of god what the fuckin' hell are you talking about?"

"You love Matheu . . . " almost serious he added "And he loves you."

"What?!"

"Will you stop saying thatits getting annoying!"

"Only if you stop talking nonsense and make some damn sense I will." Gilbert retorted, slightly annoyed himself.

"I am not talking nonsense." France pouted "I never joke when it comes to Amour."

"Yes you are. I mean how the hell can we be in love, we barely know each other?"

"Well then get to know him."

"How?"

"Simple, spemd time with him, duh."

"You mean like d . . . dates?"

"Yes thats one way of putting it."

"I guess it could be awesome."

"So are you going to ask him on one?"

"Sure and theres no way he can say no to the Awesome Me!" Prussia grinned striking a pose.

"And the ego is back." France laughed.

"What ego?"

"I'm not even going to start on that one but I suggest you leave unless you wish to be here when Mon Angleterre arrives."

"I'd rather not, eyebrows doesnt like me that much."

"Amusez-vous." sang the French man.

"Peace." the prussian called in return as he shut the door behind him then climbed into the car he had rented. He really had nowhere to be so he figuered he would just drive around and think about what france had said, so he started the car and took off.

"A date? Hmmm . . ." it certanly was a good idea no denying it. So when should they? "Well I guess theres no time like the present." he sighed pulling out his phone and made reservations. When he looked down he remembered he was still wearing the same clothes " Fuck well I guess I'll just buy some. I dont feel like going home to get any, West is still cranky." he cringed at the memory of the phone call they shared after he got his new phone.

Walking into the clothing store he glanced at the young man at the counter and made his way to the mens section.

"Is . . . Is there 'anything' I can help you with today, sir?" he turned to see a tall, curvy, woman with long brown hair and murky green eyes. Catching her emphisis on 'anything' he smirked.

"Why yes, I belive you can. You see I have a date tonight and I need something to wear. Can you possibly help me find something that would look good on me?" he said laying on the charm _'This will be fun.'_

"Yes of . . . of course I can." she smiled slightly dazed "So, um, lets see. Dark colors definatly compliment you complexion so lets, um, play off those and, uh, maybe a little red to bring out you eyes. Yes I think that would be nice."

"What ever you say." he winked and followed her. Soon she found him a 'suitable' shirt, as black silk button up with an intricate red design on the left shoulder.

"So, um, what are they like?" the woman asked as she searched for pants.

"Who?"

"Your, um, date."

"Oh weel they have hessy blond hair almost to their shoulder and bright blue eyes, really skinny but tone, and their a few inches shorter than me. They are an awesome cook and their kind, forgiving, understanding, funny, thoughtful, smart, and nice though they can be a bit violent when provoked, or playing hockey." he couldnt help but smile.

"They sound nice." she replied sounding slightly depressed._ 'Fuck I just ruined the game. Damn it Mathew why do you have to be so fuckin' great.'_

"Yeah."

"So whats their name?"

"Mathew." he grinned wickedly, maybe there still was some fun to be had.

"Mathew? Thats kinda weird."

"How so?"

"Well Mathews a guys name right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You dont think its weird for a girl to have such a distinctly male name."

"And who said we were talking about a girl?" _'And here comes the best part.'_

"What!?" she squeaked.

"I never said I was going on a date with a girl. If you must know though I'm going on a date with a sexy ass guy and his name is Mathew."

"Hi . . . His!? You, your gay?"

"And what of it?" he purred leaning in close.

"I think these would go nicely." she stammered quickly holding up a pair of black skinny jeans with red stiching.

"Thanks."

"Wi . . . Will that be all?"

"Yes." he said blankly _'Humans are so weird, but fun.'_

"Well good . . . good day." then she turned and scurried off to anouther customer.

Sighing he made his way to the checkout pausing as a sparkly silver belt caught his attention he quickly grabbed it and proceeded to the counter.

"So your gay?" the young man at the regester asked seductively after he had payed.

"How'd you guess?" he sneered, begining to get annoyed. _'Only in France.'_

"I have good hearing." the boy shrugged.

"So you obviously heard that I'm taken."

"For now." he took the recipt, wrote something on the back and put it in the bag with the clothes then handed the bag to Gilbert. Grabbing the bag Prussia strided out of the store while fishing around inside said bag to find the recipt. Grinning when he found it he flipped it so he could read the message. He couldnt help but roll his eyes, writen on the back was the boys, Alex's, name and phone number. Balling it up and dropping it in the gutter as he climbed into the car he laughed at the predictable move. Still laughing he made his way to the airport where he dropped off the car and got into his personal jet.

He changed while he waited for his pilot and when said man walked in and ask where they were going now he told him back to Canada and the man just sighed and went to ready them for the flight. Gilbert smiled when he felt the plan take of a short while later he was giddy with excitement. _'Why the hell am I so excited its just a date . . . with Mathew?'_ he asked himself pausing when the things Francis had said earlier flashed into his mind. Maybe he really was in love with him but what about Mathew he would hate to have his heart ripped out. He wondered how Mathew would look for the date. . . _'Shit, I havent told him yet! Fuck!' _He pulled his phone out and dialed in the blonds number from memory. 'Hey Sexxi! itz the awesome me ;)' he texted, impaitiently waiting for his phone to vibrate.

## Hi ##

was the reply. 'Whats up' he asked.

## Same old same old ##

If he knew Canada that probaly ment he was sitting at home . . . alone . . . with no plans . . . "Perfect!" he said to himself, looked at his watch, remembered the time of the reservations, then replied 'Good get dressd & b ready by 7 30'

## Why ##

Such a sweetly innocent reply shouldnt be allowed. Smirking he gave the simple reply of 'Date' and slid his phone back into his pocket. He then leaned back and daydreamed of their date.


	11. the date

IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! blame Fannatiku (and kyoya)

before we start heres the basics of what our two lovers are wearing for the night

Gilbert = Black shirt w/ red design on left shoulder, black skinny jeans w/ red stiching, a sparkly silver belt, & regular black converse

Mathew = black dress shirt, red skinny jeans, and black knee high converse.

if someones wants to draw these i would love you forever and write you a story (but only if u show me)

* * *

Mathew stood at his mirror trying different facial expressions when he noticed his phone said 7:29 "Crap I don't have my shoes on yet!" he squealedrunning out of the bathroom and into his room where he pulled a pair a pair of knee high converse over his red skinny jeans. He jumped and screamed slightly when he felt arms wrap around him and lips brush his neck.

"Kesesese. Jumpy aren't we?" a smooth voice teased.

"Gi . . . Gilbert! You scared me! How are you so quiet?!" Canada squawked, turning in his boyfriends arms to look at him. He pouted slightly when Prussia cackled at his question.

"It's cuz I'm awesome." he smiled kissing Mathew. "Now lets go or we'll be late."

"Wow, you actualy care about being on time." the blond teased this time.

"No its just that I know if we don't leave now we never will, cuz you look beyond fuckable right." he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I, well, uh, I, um, you look r . . . really good too." Canada blushed playing with the hem of his black button up.

"Of course I do, I always do. Now stop looking delicious and lets go before I fuck you senseless." Prussia grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the house.

"It's not like I'm trying to!" Mathew squawked as he was pushed into the passenger side of the black Corvette. "Where . . . Where are we going?" he asked when Gilbert got in.

"It's a surprise." he winked at the blond and sped out of the driveway. They flew down the street in silence both thinking about themselves and the other. "Were here." he said as he pulled in front of a small building surrounded by giant maple trees.

"I don't think I've ever been here before." Canada said eyeing the place.

"But its in your own country."

"Well I never really go out with people so I don't have a reason to go places where one would go on a date." he shrugged and followed the albino into the building, smiling slightly when he heard him mumbled something about people being stupid for forgetting and ignoring him. They were greeted with a pretty hostess who led them to a small room with only a small candle lit table and two chairs after Gilbert gave her his last name. They sat and ordered neither really saying anything both feeling even more nervous than before, afraid France was wrong about the others feelings. Soon their food arrived and it wasn't till both were basically done that the silence was broken.

"Alright, fuck this!" the tall Prussian said suddenly, standing and slamming his hands on the table making the blond on the other side jump "Do you love me?!"

"I . . . I . . . I . . . Well . . .Um . . . I . . . Uh . . . Yes." Mathew stuttered looking at the floor, playing with his shirt again. _'How could he ask that so bluntly?'_

"Good 'cuz I fuckin' love you too." and he was around the table in a flash pulling the Canadian man out of his chair and kissing him.

"You . . . You . . . How . . . How long?" he asked barely able to string a sentence together he was so happy.

"Hmm I'm not sure I've been intreted in you for awhile I know that much. And I figure I was already under you spell before that meeting a few months ago." he shrugged "What about you?"

"B . . . Ba . . . Basically the same. But at the meeting when we had lunch I thought you had somehow found out that I liked you and you were mocking me. 'Cuz you were kinda scary and really mean." Mathew replied softly.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were, you pretty much told me you were going to kill me! You also said told me that when we were in my kitchen yesterday! So I figured you hated me and enjoyed torturing me."

"I didn't say I was going to kill you I just said I was going to break all your bones. Also I wouldn't enjoy torturing I'm NOT Russia." he mumbled in defense.

"And that supposed to make me feel better?" he said giving the conceited albino a blank stare.

"Yes." another blank stare "Oh alright, maybe I overreacted a little tiny bit but you insulted me first."

"My god was that an apology? Never thought you had it in you to do such a thing I was sure you would choke on your ego first."

"Hey even the awesome me can ap. . . apo . . . apol . . . lo . . . gi . . ."

"Okay, Okay, don't kill yourself." Canada giggled.

"You know I'll only ever do this kind of thing for you . . . It's not really my style." Prussia said softly looking at the table _'Gott I better not be blushing.'_

"Saying your sorry?"

"I . . . I can do that whenever I feel like it!" he snapped then pouted "I was talking about the date."

"Oh, well it really isn't my kind of thing either." he smiled comfortingly.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Mathew shook his head "Well then what is you thing?"

"I'm fine with just hanging out. Kinda like we did yesterday." the blond blushed.

"Oh okay so umm you don't like this?"

"No, No I do. I'm really glad you wanted to go on a date with me. It makes me so happy."

"Really?" Gilbert asked, wondering how the blond could be so cute and innocent at times then unbelievably sly and dirty at others.

"Ye . . . Yes I'm ha . . . happy just be . . . being w . . . with y . . . yo . . . you." Mathew sighed, blushing madly _'I . . . I cant believe I'm actually telling him this. Why does he do this to? I just cant help but tell him everything.'_

"Then be with me." the ex nation purred pulling hi love into his arms and kissing him deeply.

"So you want me?!" Canada asked, eyes shining with light.

"Only a dumb ass son of a bitch wouldn't." Gilbert smirked back, eyes sparkling like the purest of rubies "And do you want to know whats awesome?"

"What is it?" _'Please don't say yourself.'_

"We don't have to worry politics or anything like that. Sometimes being dead has its advantages. Kesesese."

"Oh yeah, I guess your right." Mathew smiled, he hadn't really thought of that he didn't think Gil would either but apparently the albino had maybe he didn't want to cause him trouble. _'He really is a good person. I just wish other people could see this side of him, then again I wouldn't mind having it all to myself.'_

"Of course I'm right I'm always right. You don't have a problem with dating a dead guy do ya?"

"Only when you say it like that." Canada giggled. _'Why the hell does he have to be so fuckin' hot?!' _Gilbert asked himself.

"I'm hungry." the Prussian announced.

"You just ate." Mathew pointed out.

"Never said I was hungry for food." he grinned wickedly.

Innocently the blond asked "So what are you hungry for?"

"You." Prussia purred, licking the shell of Canada's ear making the man shiver "I'm tired of this place. Shall we go back to yours?"

"Ye . . . Yes." Mathew shivered, his jeans feeling a lot tighter than they should have. He squeaked then moaned as a pale mischievous hand groped his crotch. He buried his face in Gilbert's strong chest to muffle his sounds but whimpered when suddenly the hand pulled away and a cackle filled the air.

"Gott, your so fuckable but I doubt you want to get in trouble." teased the silverette _'He's being thoughtful again.'_

"No I wouldn't." he pouted then a thought popped into his head and he had to fight back a malicious smirk.

"Don't be sad you'll have my awesomeness soon."

"I'm . . . I'm not sad!" he retorted "Let, lets go." anxious to put his plan into action and get Gilbert back for his earlier teasing, he walked towards the door.

"Well aren't we impatient." he smiled pulling the Canadian back, wrapping his arms around the slender waist "I haven't even paid yet." his lips brushing Mathews soft trembling ones.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything." the waitress apologized frantically when she opened the door and saw them.

"Well actually . . ."

"Not at all! We were just about to leave so we need the check so we can play" the blond interruptued quickly, his face glowing red, afraid of what the silverette was going to say.

"Ye . . . Yes of course." she pulled out the check and handed it to Gilbert, he was the closest, who looked at it then handed it back along with his credit card. "I'll be right back." she then almost ran out of the room.

"Human, tch. Now where was ? Ah right I remember." Prussia grinned pressing his lips against the small mans.

"No, shes going to be right back." Canada groaned "Wait till we get back."

"I know, I know but your so yummy." Gilbert whined back.

Sarcastically he replied "And your not?"

"Of course I am. How could I not be? I'm me!" he grinned "But you see my mouths not the only thing you make water. Just thinking about what I'm going to do to you makes my di . . ."

"Excuse me sir." the waitress interrupted before she could get a nose bleed "Here's your card and receipt. We appreciate you coming [giggle] and hope you will come again [giggle]." she smiled weakly.

"Would you like to come again [giggle], Mattie?" he asked, rubbing noses with mentioned blond, rubbing his fingers down the side of his lovers face and under his chin.

"I . . . I don't know, maybe, but only if you come with me [giggle]." Mathew blushed looking though his lashes at his companion, this was so embarrassing. When he said this he noticed the woman's hand fly to her nose.

"Have a good night!" sh cried running out of the room.

"Well she was an interesting one wasn't she?" cackled the tall silverette.

"Yeah." he muttered following his boyfriend out of the restaurant and into the Corvette. He was giddy with excitement to put his plan into action. He knew it was potentially dangerous but it would be worth it and probaly entertaining.

About twelve minutes from the house Prussia felt his belt come undone, the button on his pants followed by the zipper sliding down. He had a bad but very good feeling about this. Teasingly the responsible hand made its way inside his boxers and wrapped around his erect length pulling it out and exposing it to the slowly warmingair, making it twitch. He looked over at Mathew who sat smiling seductively. When suddenly Mathews head went down and a wet warmth engulfed his cock causing his foot to push harder against the gas and his hands to grip the steering wheel tighter.

"F . . . Fuck AH!" Gilbert groaned, trying desperately to stay in control, he needed to stay calm for only about ten more minutes "Just . . . You wait till we get back." he growled. In response Canada began to hum his national anthem making Prussia groan with want and drive faster, the speedometer now reading 80mph. Then a hand joined the mouth and started massaging his balls, just the right way too. "GOTT!" he cried, making the car go over a hundred, as he came hard inside Mathews mouth.

Mathew smiled proudly as he sat up swallowing his mouthful of Gilbert. He giggled softly when he saw his house in the distance approaching fast. An unstoppable shiver ran down his spine when a feral smile made its way to Gilbert's face. Body filling with Canada's erection twitched painfully as he thought of all the things Prussia might do to him. He shook violently when they pulled in front of the house and the Silverette grinned lustfully at him as he turned the car off and climbed out.

"Prepare to get your very soul fucked out of you by the most awesome thing ever created." Prussia cackled "Me!" throwing his blond over his shoulder and shutting the car door with his foot. Then ran into the house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

alright so what did you think i hope you all liked it that poor waitress and u should all be greatful to XHelloXGoodbyeX because if it werent fo her prussia and Canada might have gotten in a car accident and then things would have gotten really sad but i asked her opinion and she said to go for the story line im doing now so send her lots of cookies and ramune

sooooo yes and please some one take up the offer i made at the top of the page (if any of u actualy read it)

oh and by the way all those giggles in that one part are me i was dying when i was writing this because of all the dirty for shadowing bwahahaha

review or The Slender Man will get you!!!


	12. make me scream

Upon slamming the door shut Prussia ran up the stairs, Canada drapedover his shoulders. When he made it to Mathew's bed room he tossed him onto the cloud like bed, he kicked his shoes off and climbed up to hover over his boyfriend "How the fuck do you get these things off?!" Gilbert asked pulling on Mathew's knee high converse, they didn't budge. He really didn't want to have to unlace them, that would take way too long.

"There are zippers on the back." he giggled.

"I knew that." the silverette replied yanking the zippers down tore the troublesome shoes off.

"Of course you did."

"What did I say about mocking me?" _'Though I probably couldn't carry out that threat now.'_and Mathew knew that.

"Hmmm I wonder. Why, you gonna make me pay for it?"

"Of course, no one gets away with that, not even you." he smiled, voice filled with evident lust.

"OoO~ I'm so scared."

"You should be." the albino growled softly, leaning up and capturing the blonds mouth in his. His tongue plunged into Mathews hot mouth as his hand slid over his slender frame, brushing sensitive areas teasingly making the nation moan into the kiss.

"Gi . . . Gi~l-bert." Canada moaned, his whole body burning with fire from the touchs, when the Prussian man pulled away.

"Kesesese. Was?" he purred flicking one of the buttons on Canada's shirt open.

"Don't. . . Tease."

"Well I don't think that's fair. You can tease I cant? Not fair at all." grinning victoriously as the last button came undone, and the shirt slid open, reveling soft skin. Gilbert then ran his tongue from Mathew's belly button up the the middle of his chest over his collar bone upthe sideof his neck to his ear where he bit the lobe gently, whispering "You know you like it."

"That'sthe problem it makes me want you so much I cant stand it." whined the Canadian.

"I find it so funny that at most times you are the essenceof innocence but at others you are extremely lewd."

"Shut up." he blushed.

"No." hands sliding up the almost bare chest, pushing the shirt off completely and dropping it to the floor beside the large bed. "You'd have to make me."

"Fine." and he pulled Prussia in to another deep kiss. Only parting as Prussia's shirt was removed, both panting with glazed over lust filled eyes, blue Violet ones locked intenselywith their blood red counterparts "I want you."

"Oh do you now?"

"Oui, je souhaite vous." he flipped them so he was on top "Je tiens à vous sentir à l'intérieur demoi." he ground their jeaned erections together.

"Gott, will you stay still!? I need to be able to think if I'm going to translate what it was that you just said." Prussia groaned grabbing Mathews hips and forcing him to remain still, making the younger nation pout.

"I'll just tell you since your not thinking fast enough."

"Hey my french is just rusty!"

"I said . . ." he leaned his face in so his lips were brushing Gilbert'sear ". . . I want to feel you insideme." then he licked then shell of the other ones ear and pulled up smiling.

"Fuck . . . And you say I'm a tease." the albino growled.

"You are." Canada replied undoing the button and zipper of the silverettes jeans then pulled them off the man.

Left in only his black boxers prussia flipped them once again so he was back on top. Mathew lay disoriented from the sudden position change till a cool breeze made him realize that his pants **and **boxers were gone. "And so are you." snickered the Prussian then he began sucking on the hollow of the blonds neck, making him moan. "GottI love the sounds you make." Gilbert cackled when he pulled up to admire his work, a giant purplish mark just beginning to from.

"Just take me, please." Mathew begged, all this teasing was making him lose his mind.

"Impatient much eh Matt." Gilbert grinned.

"How cant I be?" he bucked his hips up, grinding into the Prussian with a moan "And how cant you be?"

"Because I'm having fun." he bit back a groan and fought the desire to get more of that deliciously sweet friction. He failed miserably.

"AH~ AH~ AH~!" cried the Canadian as his Prussianlover roughly ground into him. He could feel warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach all of this teasing had brought him to the edge "Gi. . . Gil . . . AH . . . I'm . . . I'm gonna~AH." and the friction was gonna "Quoi?"

"I cant have you cumming yet, now can I?" he panted, he really hadnt wanted to stop but he didnt want mathew to cum yet "Do you have any lube?" the blond shook his head no _'Figures, poor Matt's too lonely. My awesomeness will defiantly fix that.' _"Any lotion? a yes nod "Where?"

"Top drawer." Mathew gasped pointing to the small dresser next to the bed. Prussia leaned over, hand rummaging through the drawer, while he removed his boxers. He smiled and pulled his hand out, holding a medium sized bottle of maple scented lotion.

"Ready?" he asked as he set a lubed finger next to Mathews puckered hole. Mathew nodded and the finger slid in and was soon joined by a second "Fuck, I think your even tighter than before."

"Ah~ Don't say things like that. Its embarrassing." Canada blushed arching into the fingers, seeking more. "I'm, Ah~, Ready."

Pulling his two fingers out he looked at the blond and said "I haven't even added my third . . ." he was cut off as Mathew flipped them. Now Prussia was the one laying on the bed disoriented. He gota hold of himself just as Mathew was lining himself up with his rock hard weeping cock "Matt what are you . . . AAaahh~!" he query turned into a groan as he was enveloped in the Canadians tight heat and Mathew moaned the loudest moan he'd ever heard in his whole fucking awesome life. "Liebe Gott."

Breathing hard Mathew whispered "I want you to make me scream so loud the whole world hears." Prussia never thought his 'Sweet Little Mathew' could say something so eroticand provoking. The words madehis erection twitch excitedly. He grinned darkly handsgripping the slender hips tightly, he pulled Mathew up so only the head of his manhood remained inside. He tightened his grip and brought the Canadian down as hard as he could over and over again hitting his prostate each time. In turn making Canada scream in pleasure each one louder than the last. The sound of pleased screams and lusty grunts filled the house masking the sound of slapping skin.

"Gil-Ah~ I'm gonnAh~" Mathew warned fingers digging into Prussias chest where they had been placed earlier.

"Ah fuck, Matt me too. Cum with me." he growled feeling the tight heat tighten around him even more. And one more hard, deep thrust had the blond throwing his head back screaming Gilbert'sname, cumming over both their chests as the silverettefilled him to the brim with his hotseed. "Oh fuck Mathew. Ich liebe ditch." panted the ex nation as he pulled the other man off him and laid him next to him.

"Je t'aime trop, Gilbert." Mathew sighed in return before falling into a deep peaceful slumber followed shortly by his lover.

* * *

Gods! this took forever been busy and one person (only one that makes me sad -sniff sniff-) was kind enough to give me art for the last chap and I just posted her story not that long ago its called Drunk Doesnt Matter its a FrancexEngland and yes I probaly wont update for a while again cuz spring break starts friday and I'm going out of town with my bff aka XHelloXGoodbyeX love her anyway I'll try to work on it no promises

Review or I will eat you with one of the spoons I stole from America who stole them from Kaito (long story)


	13. breakfast treats

When Gilbert woke from the best sleep he'd had in his life, the first thing that he noticed was that he was alone in Mathew's large bed. He sat up groggily, looking around for any signs of the small blond. That's when he noticed the delicious smell drifting through the air, it made his stomach growl excitedly, it recognized that smell. Pancakes. He quickly jumped out of the bed, shivering from the sudden drop in temperature, pulled on his boxers and practically ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Humming to himself, Canada placed the two large stacks of pancakes on the table. He looked up and smiled cheerfully when Prussia bounded into the room, only in his boxers, at least he had remembered to put them on. "Bonjour, Gil." he sang.

The albinos breath hitched. The way the light from the sun made his hair glow, along with his light skin, only clad in a pair of maple leaf sleeping pants made Mathew look like an angel "Guten morgen." he breathed in response, making his way over to the table not taking his eyes off the other. This was a sight he wanted to have imprinted in his memory forever.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" the Canadian blushed as the other took his seat at the table in front of the largest Pancake stack.

"Because you look absofuckinlutly gorgeous right now." grinned the Prussian. As much as he loved his boyfriends dirty side, he loved his sweet, innocent, flustered side even more. It made him want to eat the boy up, he was simply too adorable "Sit down and have breakfast, you should be at least a little bit hungry… because I'm fuckin starved."

"O . . . Okay." his face was a bright shade of red at this point. but he took his seat opposite the other, and tore into his large stack after covering it in syrup much like the Prussian had, though he didn't use as much syrup, because he, too, was starved.

In about ten minutes Gilbert was entirely done, and so he sat and watched as Mathew, only halfway done, finished eating. When a drop of syrup ran down the blond's chest, the silverettes mind was filled to the brim with wondrous mental images and ideas that made his cock hard and his skin tingle. One such image was just to good to let go to waste, he had to do it and he had to do it now.

He stood silently, ignoring the tent in his boxers, and took his dishes along with Canada's and set them on the counter, the only thing remaining on the table was the large jug of maple syrup.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." Mathew pouted, not noticing the Prussians erection, standing up to get the remainder of his breakfast, only to have his way blocked by Gilbert.

"What do you think your do~ING!" his question becoming a squeak as he was picked up, carried over to the table, and sat on top of it. Sometime he wished he knew what the Prussian was thinking, others he was glad he didn't, at times like this he couldn't decide. "You have maple syrup on your chest," he growled in Mathew's ear.

"I . . . I do?" he looked down to find a syrup trail down his stomach, he hadn't even noticed and now he felt like a slob "I should go wa~AH!" he cried out as Gilbert licked up his chest. Mathew arched his back, tossing his head to the side from the arousing sensation. That was when Prussia noticed the large deep purple mark on the smaller's shoulder, a proud smirk made it's way to his pale face.

"Did you know syrup covered Matty is the perfect treat?" the silverette purred grabbing the syrup bottle and pushing Mathew onto his back. he then took the cap off with his teeth and inhaled the sweet scent, a wicked grin splitting his face.

"W . . . Wai~Nn." the blue eyed nation shivered as the cool brown sticky syrup drizzled onto the skin of his chest. Prussia moved the bottle in interesting patterns, trailing syrup where ever it went.

Flipping the bottle right side up and setting it next to the blond, the ex nation admired his work, his name, spelled in cursive, on his lovers chest. It was truly a delicious sight. Leaning down he began lapping up the sugary liquid, making the other moan and squirm underneath him from the strange, unusual feeling. "Your truly mouthwatering." he taunted before taking a syrup soaked nipple into his mouth. Canada cried out, his fingers gripping the soft silver locks tightly as he writhed beneath the other. Lustily he pulled the Prussian into him smearing the syrup on his bare chest as well.

"Aw Gil, now your sticky too." he giggled as said man made a face at the odd feeling "We should clean up don't you agree?" the albino's face said that he didn't, but Mathew continued, pushing the other off him and standing "We need to take a shower." he cooed, walking out of the kitchen toward the bathroom, curling a finger, motioning for his lover to follow. Finally catching on, a wide grin spread across his face before he scurried after the sticky blond. Not waiting Mathew went straight to the shower, removing his pants and boxers and stepped in just as Gilbert entered, shutting the door and shedding his boxers. Smiling to himself Canada turned the water on, sighing slightly and stretching invitingly as the warm water beat against his skin. When he turned around to see what was taking Prussia so long, he was pushed against the wall, a greedy mouth kissing his.

"Gott Matt." Gilbert groaned, grinding into the blond "Your even dirtier than I am. I think I need to wash you." he slid his hands down the other's sticky chest, then reached over grabbing a bottle of body wash, he poured a generous amount on his hand and began 'washing' Mathew's body. He started with his chest, quickly ran down his arms, back up, down his back giving his ass a firm squeeze, making him gasp loudly and squirm. Gilbert slid one of his hands around the blond's side to his mostly hard erection, grabbing it and giving it a long hard stroke.

Mathew moaned lustily, throwing his head back against the wet tile of the shower wall. "Gi...Gilbert t...Take, take me." he pleaded, needing to have the other man inside of him.

"Be patient." he breathed, as much as he wanted to, and as great as last night had been, he knew how much it had hurt the small Canadian at first, and he didn't want to make him go through that again. So taking his soapy hand he slid one slick finger after the other into the blond until he had three in. He thrusted and spread them, preparing Canada for what was to come. With one particular thrust his blue eyes grew wide and he moaned loudly, causing the Prussian to smirk, figuring he was ready and pull his fingers out. "Ready?"

"Y...Yes." the boy stuttered, voice filled with need. A soft squeak escaped him when Prussia spun him around and bent him over. He shivered in silent excitement when he felt the tip of the albino's erection at his entrance.

A lust laced scream filled the steamy room when Gilbert thrust in and was accompanied by a deep feral groan from said ex nation. Every time he entered the Canadian it was more mind numbing than the last and this was no exception. He stood there legs trembling, hands gripping tightly at the slender hips, head thrown back and cock buried all the way inside the other mans tight convulsing heat. "Heilige hölle, Matt." he breathed praying the Canadian adjusted quickly. And he did. Upon hearing the way his name was panted, he bucked his hips back into his boyfriend.

That small buck got it's point across, and Gilbert pulled out so only the tip of his manhood remained inside then thrust back in, making the small blond's back arch as he cried out for more. Which the Prussian gladly delivered. He plunged in and out of the blond nation over and over again, hitting his prostate almost every time. The water was now cold but the heat between their bodies kept them warm.

"C...Cum I'm gonnAH~" Mathew broke off in a moan, but effectively let his partner know of his impending climax. Gilbert wasn't far from his own either, as he reached down giving Canada's member a long hard stroke, bringing him over the edge. A blood curdling shriek of pleasure echoed as he finished into the albinos skilled hands, muscles clamping around the other's erection. The erotic sound paired with the overwhelming sensations dragged Gilbert into a blinding climax. He Groaned loudly, seed pouring into Mathew, filling him with scalding heat.

They both stood there panting, letting the cold water cool them down. Slowly Prussia pulled out and helped his boyfriend into a standing position "We should probably get out now." he chuckled, shivering from the now painfully cold water.

"Yeah we should." Canada nodded in agreement, reaching over to turn off the water. Gilbert stepped out, quickly followed by Mathew, both grabbing towels and toweling off hurriedly. They both put their removed clothing back on and walked down the hall to the living room, laughing and teasing each other as they went. Prussia got there first but froze in his tracks at the doorway. Worried what was wrong, Canada hurried and peered into the room and faced a terrifying sight. His brother, on the couch, with a gun!

"I was wondering when you two would get out." America smirked, pushing his glasses up with the barrel of his gun.

* * *

Betanote: DUNDUNDUUUUN! OH NUUU! WHAT WILL THE AWESOME I (amerika) DOO? XD -knows-

anyways. sorry this took so long, I fail!beta'd... AND YAOI SKITTLES DOESN'T ABUSE THE COMMA AS MUCH AS HER BETA! MUHAHAHAH! -skips off to go type up her own story

* * *

its out its out hurray she finaly sent it to me i love her any way and i hope you like this i got the idea during spring which was what a month ago anyway

review or you shall be impregnated with giant russian twins! (rollplay=insanity)


	14. FOUUUND IT!

OMFG LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME I FOUND THE LOST CHAPTER FOOOOOUUUUUND IT *DANCES* BUT I AM TO LAZY AND EXCITED TO CHANGE IT SO ITS MORE CURRENT WHEN YOU READ THIS especialy if your american YOULL KNOW HOW LONG AGO IT WAS THAT I WROTE THIS BUT ANY WAY THIS CHAPTER IS CRACK AND FILLER THAT WAS ITS POINT BUT ITS NEEDED ENJOY

* * *

I was wondering when you two would get out." America smiled pushing his glasses up with the barrel of his gun.

"A-Al what are you doing here?" Canada stuttered.

"What I can't visit my little brother?"

"What's with the gun?" Prussia asked, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Hmm oh this?" he said holding it up, laughing "I just wanted to see if I could make ya any paler and ta tell ya that if ya hurt Mattie this…" he points to the barrel "… Will be the last thing your lips touch." His eyes glistened darkly reminding Gilbert of who Alfred really was and what his dark side was like.

"Well I don't have any plans to." The albino replied relaxing as the gun was set down.

"Good, oh yeah whosever pancakes were in the kitchen I finished them." He grinned proudly, rubbing his stomach.

"What! I was going to eat those!" Mathew whined pouting at his brother.

"It sounded like you two were having too much fun in the shower ta me." He teased, making Mathew blush bright red "Ya must be a pretty good fuck."

"Kesese the awesomest." Prussia cackled proudly.

"Maybe the three of us should get together sometime." Alfred grinned seductively as Mathews eyebrow started twitching at the fact that his brother was hitting on his boyfriend and that his boyfriend was going along with it.

"Sounds fun you could even bring your little Japanese boy toy."

"Kiku? That'd be awesome and he is into that kinda shit."

"Sounds like a date." Prussia grinned broadly. Mathew just stood eyebrow twitching mouth gaping at what had just happened wondering how two 'taken' people could plan such a thing and include there lover without even asking. Another unamusing fact was that they were practically ignoring him, in his own house at that.

"Excuse me aren't you to forgetting about something?" he says scowling at them as they both jump and look at him

"What?" they ask in unison.

"Hmmm I wonder how about what me and Kiku think about this whole thing you two are planning."

"Okay Matt what do you think?" Gilbert asked.

"Well I, I, I don't know! How can you really expect me to?" Canada exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Ya see Mattie this is why we didn't ask ya." America sighed.

"Yeah well what about Kiku?"

"He will agree of course."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I've been dating him since around the end of world war two."

"Still you shou…"

"Hey 'Merica where'd you get this gun? It's fuckin' kick ass!" Prussia squealed, having already taken it apart and put it back together perfectly.

"Switzerland made it for me. I get most of my guns from him.

"Yeah for a neutral he makes some good ass guns."

"You two honestly make me worry about the future of this world." The Canadian man sighed collapsing into a recliner chair, feeling a headache coming.

"Why do you say that Mattie? I'm a hero!" Alfred said striking his 'hero' pose.

"Yeah a gun obsessed 'hero'." Gilbert smirked, still playing with said gun.

"I'm not exactly… obsessed… I just like them… a lot…" he replied snatching back his gun from Prussia and holding it against his chest.

"Your both gun obsessed." Mathew put in making them both jump, again.

"I am not. Guns are nice but I prefer blades. You feel the person dying when you kill with them. Everything so much more personal." the albino said a little too calmly, unintentionally giving his younger boyfriend the chills.

"That's disturbing." Canada muttered.

America took on a thoughtful look, mulling over what Prussia had said in his head "Hmmm I never thought of it that way but I guess your right it is more personal. I still prefer guns though."

"What's with you guys! Can we please change the subject to something better?" the quiet nation begged.

"Okay what should we talk about?" America asked sarcastically, eyebrow raised.

"Um… play any good video games lately?" and his twins and Prussia's eyes lit up.

"Of course I have. I'm like the king of video games oh and that reminds me have you played this one kick ass game called Prince of Persia?"

"No…"

"Yes! It's fuckin' awesome! Why?" Prussia exclaimed.

"Well there a movie for it that just came out in my country and it fuckin owns. You guys should go see it!"

"Can we Matt can we huh huh huh huh huh can we plea~se?"

"Sure." Canada laughed shrugging; who knows it might actually be good.

"Yes!" Gilbert grinned pumping his fist in the air.

"And speaking of movies Iron Man 2 is also out in theaters and its fucking bad ass! You wanna know one of my favorite parts?"

"Okay." The couple replied in unison both knowing America would tell them anyway.

"The bad guy is a Russian, name Ivan, and he gets his ass kicked by the hero!"

"Oh that's fucking sweet only if it was the real commie bastard!" grinned the silverette high fiving Alfred.

"Why do you guys hate him so bad?"

"He's Russia." The two deadpanned before going back to their movie/video game fangirl

session.

Mathew sighed, closing his eyes. Those two seriously made him fear for his sanity and the sanity of the rest of the world at that. Having the two of them in the same room was enough to make someone want to slam their head into a wall. But he figured he would have to get used to it as long as he was dating Gilbert especially now that Al approved and was even getting along with him. Might as well enjoy it at least…

"Hey Al what does Arthur think?" the blond Canadian said suddenly, opening his eyes.

"Th-think about wh-what Mattie?" his American brother replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. What does he think about me and Gilbert?"

"Oh um well me and Francis kinda haven't told him yet." Alfred smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Why not?" Prussia asked without thinking.

Canada stared at him gaping in wonder at why he actually had to ask and America just laughed "Because he hates you remember? My reaction when I found out would be nothing compared to what he'd do. I can just imagine him locking Mattie up in a tower."

"Oooh so I'm going to have to slay a dragon or two to get to him?" the albino joked.

"Please take this seriously Gilbert." Mathew sighed.

"Why? It's not like I care what he thinks or about what he'll do. I'm not a nation it's not like he can 'declare war on me' and if he does try to fight me or take you away I'll kick his fuckin'…"

"But…" Mathew began only to be cut off by the sound of the doorbell. '_Great.' _He thought to himself '_How can to day get any weirder or worse? I wonder who it could be.' _Slowly he stood and made his way to the door.

* * *

YOU MADE IT THROUGH ALL THE SUCK YAAAAY

so yes next chapter = serious and now that this is up I'll have motivation to write the rest!

Review or I will think my efforts were for nothing


	15. Unwelcome visitor

When Canada opened the door all the color drained from his face because there stood England, giant brows knit together in anger, face slightly red.

"Mathew Williams! What do you think your doing!" he snapped so loud that the small blond flinched and Prussia and America peeked out from the living room.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Your 'dating' that wanker!"

"How, how did, did you find out?"

"That bloody frog! Did you think you could hide it from me forever! You cant hide anything from me! Your breaking up with him now." he ordered and suddenly Alfred found himself having to restrain a very pissed off albino.

"Let me the fuck go I'm gunna fuckin' break him up! Gilbert growled struggling to get free as Canada just stared at the Brit in shock.

"You'll upset Mattie if you do!" America countered "And being a hero I cant let you be a villain so just chill Mattie's got this."

"But..." the Prussian began then stopped when his boyfriend began to speak.

"I, I cant do that Arthur." he said softly.

"And why the bloody hell not!Is he forcing you to be with him? It wouldn't be a surprised if he is!"

"He's not forcing me!"

"Don't lie."

"I Love Him Arthur!" Mathew cried and England's jaw hit the floor "I love him and he loves me. He understands me and cares for me. Sure he's loud, obnoxious, perverted and narcissistic but he's also kid, loving, and gentle. He actually remembers who I am when you have trouble remembering I exist. I love him Arthur, I love him and I'm not leaving him no matter what you or anyone says."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Gilbert said tenderly as he pulled free from the flabbergasted Americans grip and walked over to his trembling lover, too happy to speak English "Ich liebe dich mein liebeling." he cooed wrapping his arms around Mathew from behind and holding him close.

England's face grew purple with rage as he watched them, watched Canada lean into the Prussian's embrace "Get your hands off him you bloody git!"

"Nein." replied the albino and he instead pulled the violet-eyed blond closer, enjoying how the ex-pirates eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Were not separating just because you don't approve, your going to have to learn to live with it." Mathew said quietly.

"Pedophile." Arthur snarled at Gilbert in reply before leaving.

"That went well." Alfred smiled walking over to the two.

* * *

Bwahahaha short chapter~! and Yes it obviously was Arthur at the door. I noticed something while writing this in most of my stories Arthur is the one to cause conflict in relationships. Whats up with that well whatever I hope you all enjoyed this

Review or England will ruin every relationship you ever have

"Oh shut up Al." the Canadian sighed pulling away from the silverette and shutting the door. He felt terrible, but he wasn't the only one who did.


	16. ExplanationApology

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

Its an explanation/apology.

I know I haven't updated in quite a while and I'm sorry but life you know. Also I'm currently working on publishing an M/M romance novel that I've written and to be honest the whole waiting thing is stressing me out and making it hard to write. If you guys would like me to keep you posted about that I will, most likely on my profile page and my deviantart since I know how bad false updates suck.

I promise these stories aren't dead they will be updated eventually. If you don't want to stick around I'll understand.

Thank you and sorry for wasting your time.

/Yaoi Skittles


	17. DeadApology

_**ATTENTION! I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING OR FINISHING ANY HETALIA FICS. I APOLOGIZE, BUT AFTER BEING PRACTICALLY KICKED OUT OF THE FANDOM I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE NOR WILL EVER. I KNOW MANY OF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH, BUT I WON'T. I JUST DON'T HAVE THE DRIVE AND I'VE TRIED, IT DIDN'T WORK.**_


End file.
